The present invention relates to a TUNING PEN. A device that can be used as a writing apparatus, a device for tuning musical instruments and for checking musical key and tones of the scale.
When learning how to play a musical instrument one must first learn musical notation, tones of the scale and music key signatures. For a beginner it is rather difficult to memorize this complicated musicology. Further, to play a musical instrument, a tuning device is commonly required to adjust the instrument so that it plays in tone.
1. It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a TUNING PEN which can be used as a device for tuning musical instruments.
2. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a TUNING PEN which can be used as a writing apparatus.
3. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a TUNING PEN which can be used for checking musical key signatures and the corresponding tones of the scale.
4. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a TUNING PEN is convenient for personal carriage.